The present invention relates generally to a leash and in particular to a leash having a stationary first handle and a movable second handle mounted on the line of the leash and frictionally resistive to the material of the line so that the second handle is stationary without user intervention and does not involuntarily slide when an animal is being restrained or controlled.
A leash for restraining or tethering an animal such as a dog typically includes an elongated strap having a handle at one end and a clasp at the other end. The clasp is attached to the animal""s collar. The user of the leash holds the handle in order to control the animal attached to the leash clasp at the other end of the leash.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,662 to Jacobsen discloses an animal leash which includes an inelastic handle in the form of a loop, an elastic lead, and a clip or equivalent attachment device at the end of the lead for attaching the lead to an animal. A tubular foam member is provided with an axially disposed passage to slide over the grip portion of the handle loop.
U.S. Patent Des. 424,762 to Nasser illustrates a dog leash with a clasp at one end and a looped handle at the other end, wherein the grip portion of the handle is surrounded by a cylindrical foam member.
U.S. Patent Des. 374,518 to McIntyre illustrates a dog lead with a clasp at one end of the lead and a looped handle with a round grip member resting on the grip portion of the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,096,741 to Ollstein illustrates a flat leash strap formed from three braided cords.
U.S. Patent Des. 421,669 to Mochring shows a woven animal restraint strap with material arranged in different layers of diagonal and overlapping geometric pattern.
Additionally, several patents have addressed the need for a second handle to assist in control of the animal, particularly in the case of larger or stronger animals. Some patents have suggested a sliding member as a second handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,453,851 to Holt, et al. discloses a leash strap with a loop handle at one end, a clip for attachment to an animal collar at the other end, and a slidable resilient or flexible gripping member slidably received on the leash, to provide the user with a second grip area with which to maintain control over an animal""s movements. The loop handle is formed by the leash strap end being folded back onto itself and affixed in place. The grip member is slidably received on the leash strap due to a slot or passage which extends along the length of the member.
The dimensions of the slot are such that, moved along the length of the leash strap, the grip member will maintain its last established position in the lead. The gripping member has depressions or areas of thickness that are thinner than the thickness of the rest of the member so that when the gripping member is gripped at the thinner area, the gripping member engages the leash to control the animal attached to the leash.
Although the Holt patent teaches a leash with a slidable grip member received on the leash strap, the grip member is freely slidable. A user must exert force to prevent the grip member from sliding while attempting to keep the animal restrained. The leash requires that the user exert force in the gripping of particular areas of thickness of the gripping member to engage the gripping member against the leash so that the user does not lose control of the gripping member.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,699 to Keever discloses a flexible rope leash with a loop shaped handle at one end, a clasp for attachment to an animal collar at the opposite end, and a baton with a hollow interior that encircles the rope leash. The loop handle is formed by the leash strap end being folded back onto itself and affixed in place. The baton has ends with end caps that have openings through which the leash is received. The baton can therefore slide along the leash. Once figure of the Keever patent shows a handler pulling the leash with his right hand toward himself, and pushing the bottom with his left hand toward a dog attached to the leash.
Like the Holt patent, the baton is freely slidably and therefore the user must counteract the sliding capability of the baton while maintaining control of the dog.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,509,781 to Roth discloses a leash made of leather or other suitable material with a large loop at one end formed by folding the leash strap back upon itself. At the opposite end, the leash strap also folds back upon itself, but is attached to the portion of the strap it is folded against so that the leash is one uniform strap at that end. A small loop is also formed to accommodate a clip. A sliding member can be slid over the leash. The sliding member can be used to contract the large loop of the leash. The sliding member is preferably made of the same material as the leash. Roth ""781 does not suggest using the sliding member as a second handle. Furthermore, the sliding member is freely slidable.
Also, a variety of patents teach second handles which are not freely slidable, but do not provide any flexibility to the user in spontaneously adjusting the handle while an animal is being controlled.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,694 to Rubin discloses an animal leash with a loop handle at one end and a clip for attachment to an animal collar at the other end, and two separate gripping handles fixed at various positions along the leash. The leash is preferably flat and made of nylon or leather, but may also be a round, rope-like leash. The loop handle is formed by the leash strap end being folded back onto itself and affixed in place. Both gripping handles can be made from soft partially compliant materials such as rubber for improved user comfort. Both gripping handles have a lengthwise aperture which can be round to accept a rope-like leash.
Although either of the gripping handles can be slidably adjusted toward the center of the leash and fixed in place with the assistance of a releaseable friction device, the gripping handles are intended to be set at a fixed position when the leash is being used. The releasable friction device prevents the second handle from movement once an adjustment is made. That is, the grip member is not always freely moveable. Therefore, the user does not have to exert additional force in counteracting a freely slidable second handle, but does not have the advantage of freely moving or sliding the second handle when the leash is in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,368 to Rasmussen discloses a hand held dog restraint comprises upper and lower restraint bars which are pivotally secured to each other, a dog collar attachment clip at the lower end, a wrist loop assembly through which a user""s wrist can be placed, and a padded grip that is adhesively attached to the upper restraint bar. The padded grip is therefore fixed and not slidable.
A variety of patents also generally disclose leashes with multiple handles or grips.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,504 to Culp discloses a long lead and short leash combination. A first lead is releasably connected to a second lead at a position intermediate of the length of the second lead. The second lead has a connector at its free end for connecting to a collar of a dog. Therefore, the second lead is closer to the free end than the first lead. Both leads have a handle in the form of a loop which has foam for comfort. The first lead, or distant lead, can be used to provide freedom for a dog on the leash while the second lead, or close control lead can be used to restrain the dog.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,661 to Lagro teaches a leash comprising an elongated strap having a clasping device at one end and a closed loop at the other end. A gripping component is provided at an intermediate point between the two ends. The upper side of the gripping component is smooth and the lower side is characterized by the presence of a plurality of ridges and grooves amenable to receipt of the fingers of a person""s hand. A person can hold the leash at the loop end and quickly and effectively restrain an animal by grasping the gripper component with their other hand. The gripper component is not slidable or moveable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,326 to Jones et al. teaches a leash comprising a length of hollow braided material and elongated elastic members inside the material, a clasping device at one end of the length of the material for attachment of the leash to an animal, a fixed looped handle near the leash user and a fixed looped handle on the opposite side near the animal.
U.S. Patent Des. 454,670 to Weller illustrates a leash with a clasp at one end and a loop handle at the opposite end. Another loop handle is shown near the clasp end. A third loop handle is shown at an intermediate position between the two ends.
U.S. Patent Des. 388,558 to Miller shows a two-segment leash in which the first segment includes a clasp at one end and a loop handle at the other end. The loop handle connects the first segment of the leash to a second segment which has another loop handle at an end opposite the first segment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,398 to Mintz teaches a leash in which a loop handle and ring are provided at one end and a loop handle and clasp are provided at the other end. The clasp is attached to a dog collar and the ring at the opposite end of the leash is attached to the clasp so that both ends of the leash are connected to the dog collar.
There is a need for a leash having a movable second handle which has some frictional resistance to free movement so that the handle does not involuntary slide while a user attempts to keep an animal restrained. At the same time, there is a need to maintain the benefit of an adjustable handle for users of various arm length and height, or for users wishing to gain leverage over the restrained animal.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a leash with a plurality of handles.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a leash with at least one slidably mounted handle on the leash line wherein there is sufficient friction between the handle and the line so that the handle does not involuntarily slide when the leash is pulled by an animal, but can be slidably adjusted by the exertion of the user""s own voluntary force. The handle can therefore be adjusted based on a user""s arm length, or to change a user""s leverage over an animal on the leash.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a leash that is decorative and durable.
Accordingly, a leash is provided comprising an elongated line having first and second ends, attachment means connected to the second end for connecting the line to an animal, a first grip handle made of resilient material and connected to the first end of the line and a second grip made of resilient material and frictionally engaged around the line at any intermediate location between the first and second ends of the line. The frictional engagement between the second grip and the line is sufficient to preclude involuntarily sliding or movement of the grip along the leash line when an animal is being restrained or controlled. However, the second grip can be slid along the line for adjustment of the grip by the user""s voluntary exertion of force to overcome the frictional resistance of the second grip.
The leash line is preferably constructed with tightly woven and braided polyester strands. The leash line may also have an outer tubular layer of flexible sheet material which displays a variety of colors, patters, prints, or designs while an inner core provides strength and firmness to the leash line.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which a preferred embodiment of the invention is illustrated.